Chapter 16: Sharknado!
(14 miles away from Olvera, Allison Lang is being chased by the Puppy Master, Pearl Yum-Yum, Bowser Jr., King Boo and Jellybean Joe. She continues running and phones Napat.) * Napat: (on phone) Hey, Allison? * Allison Lang: I need Lauha's help now. (She finds her.) * Napat: (on phone) Are the baddies catching up? * Allison Lang: Yeah. We're at Rodeo. We can't find a way out! * Napat: (on phone) We'll call you back. (Allison puts the phone back in her pocket and joins Lauha. They fight the baddies. They are both martial artists and gymnasts, dodging, evading, kicking and punching the villains. The fight words from "Batman" appear as they land a hard blow on the baddies. Lauha spins her staff, knocking out Jellybean Joe and Bowser Jr. Allison spin-kicks King Boo and does a back-kick to Bowser. Jr. Suddenly, Jellybean Joe grabs Allison by the neck.) * Jellybean Joe: Got you, you thief. One move and you're a dead diva. * Lauha: Allison! (But suddenly, something lands on top of Jellybean Joe. It is a shark. Once it lands on Jellybean Joe, only blood is left. The villain is dead. King Boo and Bowser Jr.. watch in fright, but more sharks land on and kill them. The Puppet Master runs away, scared.) * Allison Lang: Lauha, what do you call that thing? * Lauha: Is that...? * Kinia: (comes into the fight with Kenra and Huiso) That was a shark from Ersca. * Huiso: How did it land here? * Kinia: It flew there. * Kenra: How did it fly? * Huiso: From a tornado? (Huiso spots the slow-moving tornado with her binoculars. Inside, the sharks are spinning in the 125-mph-vortex) It's a sharknado! * Dyasa: Sharknado? (Suddenly, they face 13 of the toughest Wii Sports Mii champions and more of Odd Todd's goons. Dyasa joins the team.) * Huiso: No time to chat. Let's keep fighting. (The song plays as the heroes continue fighting the baddies. The females use acrobatics to evade and martial arts to attack. More sharks from the tornado begin to fly out and hit Odd Todd's goons from above as the song progresses.) * Song: Sharknado! Sharknado! Sharknado! Sharknado! Sharknado! Sharknado! * Sharknado, the ocean's monster! Get out while you can! * Sharknado, the ocean's monster! It's nature's revenge upon man! * Because it's bigger than big! ('''Vocals:' BIG!)'' Taller than tall! ('''Vocals:' TALL!)'' * Quicker than quick! ('''Vocals:' QUICK!)'' Eating us all! ('''Vocals:' ALL!) '' April and Fin just might save us all!! * Sharknado! Sharknado! Sharknado! Sharknado! Sharknado! Sharknado! * Sharknado kills a whole lot! Get out while you can! * Sharknado! What's worse? I know not! It's nature's revenge upon man! * Because it's bigger than big! ('''Vocals:' BIG!)'' Taller than tall! ('''Vocals:' TALL!)'' * Quicker than quick! ('''Vocals:' QUICK!)'' Eating us all! ('''Vocals:' ALL!) '' April and Fin just might save us all! * Sharknado! Sharknado! Sharknado! Sharknado! Sharknado! Sharknado! Sharknado! Sharknado! (The song ends as the baddies are all defeated. All of Odd Todd's goons, including Pearl Yum-Yum have even got squashed on or eaten by the flying sharks.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Havoc